1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for producing tires and, in particular, to an apparatus which is capable of automatically applying a carcass cord to form a carcass layer on a core having an outer peripheral surface which corresponds in shape to the inner peripheral surface of a product tire, and also to a method for producing tires in which a carcass layer is formed by operating such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a method of producing tires in which a carcass is formed by applying a carcass cord onto a rigid core. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,209 discloses an apparatus for applying a carcass cord, in which an eyelet is fixedly secured to an endless chain which is passed over pulleys surrounding a core. The eyelet is arranged so as to undergo a reciprocating movement on the outer peripheral surface of the core in its meridian plane, so that turn-up portions of the carcass cords are successively arranged on the outer peripheral surface of the core. These turn-up portions are adhered onto the core under pressure, by a press device comprised of a fork member and a hammer which are advanced and retracted in association with each other.
However, the known method explained above suffers from problems that the apparatus as a whole is complicated in structure and has an increased size, besides that the fork member and the hammer have to be independently and separately arranged adjacent to the turn-up portion of the cord. The construction and operation of the press device are complicated, and it is thus difficult to realize a compact arrangement. Moreover, there is a problem that when the carcass cord fed through the eyelet is subjected to tension, the endless chain to which the eyelet is attached tends to be twisted, thereby preventing a smooth operation of the chain.